grimdarkdepreesionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Sevrn
History of the old sect Founded 1200 years ago by a tribe named Bror. They were a nomadic tribe who also skirmished, pillaged and raided other tribes for resources, never settling down. It was 1200 years ago that a chieftain who had a vision, a calling from God who they named Sevrn to venture into the forest of dreams. The forest here was constantly filled with mist, visions of this chieftain led him to the holy staff. Once the chieftain took hold of it, he began to see visions, images and brief instructions, being mildly influenced to do it's bidding, the chieftain believed it to be a message from Sevrn. Suddenly, an ivory white liquid began to cover his face, turning it into a mask. It had a message which he understood - it is used to communicate with Sevrn, letting him activate the staff and also to extend his life. Sevrn told him that his life will continue until 144, where he would then perish into dust. Going back home to Bror, he mentions of his vision and of the staff with a message from Sevrn to his people - To sacrifice the blood of warriors inorder to nourish Sevrn and keep the world going. He gathered 44 warriors to lure local tribes to fight them into the forest of dreams. Here, the chieftain, with instructions from Sevrn, usese the staff for the first time. With tentacles reaching out, they pierced the hearts of their enemies and started to drain them, making them vanished into a larger tentacle which went into a wormhole. The chieftain believed this wormhole was a passage to Sevrn, taking their blood and using it to keep the world turning. Changes began with the tribe being more concentrating on the sacrifice ritual, having it happen on a yearly basis, fighting and capturing warriors of local tribes to be sacrificed to Sevrn. The original 44 warriors were awarded their own houses, slowly they began to conquer local tribes and start to settle down as well. It was during this 50 year period that the chieftain started to make law, government and rituals which he believed to be the will of Sevrn. The original 44 warrior houses would be renamed into knight houses when the 2nd chieftain took over. Slowly they started to absorb other tribes and built a country with different regions. By the 4th chieftain generation the south would contain the kyrkar (church), named Children of Sevrn. The country would be named Rodhmar with the capital be Bror. The original 44 warrior houses would then be holy guards for the kyrkar. The country would be separated by 4 different regions - North, South, West and East, each containing 44 housing knights. In the centre of the country would be the forest of dreams where the first chieftain used the staff to sacrifice to Sevrn. It would be a holy place that priests would come to pray for their pilgrimage. Each region would also build their own kyrkar building, but every summer, the priests of these kyrkars, along with others willing to make the travel would go to the Southern region to the first kyrkar. Here, they would witness the sacrificial ceremony of the warriors to Sevrn. Children of Sevrn structure The first chief would have selected a worthy person to carry on the will of Sevrn, when the mask was taken off him, he perished into dust. The people of Bror would believe this to be Sevrn making the chieftain ascend to the kingdom. When the 2nd chieftain took over the structure on the religion began, slowly with each succeeding chieftain making their mark on the country and changing it into present day Rodhamar. The chieftain name would be renamed High Chancellor and made the ruler of the country. The 4 regions would have a central Skatteverket (Tax collection centre) to take the taxes of farmers, knights, merchants, aristocrats, etc and then would be transferred to the South. The high chancellor would have 24 high priests which would act as consultants for how to govern the country. When the high chancellor would near his/her end soon, the 24 high priests would vote amongst themselves over the course of two years who would be made the next high chancellor. The votes would be based on devotion, commitment and contributions to the church and country. The 4 high priests with the most votes would then enter a ceremony in the central plaza of the first kyrkar. Here, the high chancellor would select who amongst them would be the next inline. When the successor is chosen, he/she would take the mask off the high chancellor, becoming the new one while the old would turn into dust. The high priest's name would no longer be talked, for they are to be the voice of Sevren and in doing so, lose their name and is only called high chancellor.